Rory Harkness
by SexySiri
Summary: Jack's great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself? contains: Slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing. Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys
1. Chapter 1

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:**_****_____**__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**_____**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys,**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter One.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

They all looked up as they heard the Hub doors open and the alarm go off. Owen frowned, he, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen and Jack were all in the Hub, he instinctively grabbed his gun and noticed the others do the same. Then, through the doors, walked a teenager, Owen couldn't quite tell his age, maybe late teens, but damn was he good looking! "Rory?!" Jack gasped.

"Hey Uncle Jack." The guy grinned,

Jack put down his gun, crossed the Hub and pulled Rory into a tight hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled back. "You're meant to be in Scotland…"

The teenager wrinkled his nose slightly, "Had a row with that bastard-"

"Your Father?"

"Yeah… That one. So I just thought I'd take a trip." Jack gave the teenager a slightly disappointed look and he looked away, "He's horrible Uncle Jack!" Rory defended and Jack sighed.

"Okay well… Sit down, don't touch anything." Jack ordered the teenager, pointing to the sofa, Rory did as he was told, then Jack turned to the others, "Come on, let's go to the boardroom, I'll explain everything." He said softly, leading them up there. "Rory is.... Rory's my great, great grandson." Jack said quietly, "His mum died when he was one and he lived with me for a while, it was complicated 'cause of Torchwood but I made it work. Then his dad turned up out of nowhere, saying he wanted custody, I said no but then the entire Torchwood team died and I was snowed under, I realised that this was no place for a kid so sent him off with his dad... I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just... Torchwood's dangerous, the less people who know about Rory the safer he is." Jack muttered, looking over at Ianto who raised a slight eyebrow,

"Is he staying?" Owen asked, wondering why he wanted him too.

"I don't know, his dad's not the nicest person ever but here's not the safest place... And I have no space so..."

"How old is he?" Tosh asked, "Could he rent a place of his own?"

Jack shook his head, "He's only fifteen." Shit, Owen thought, He'd thought a fifteen year old was good looking! He glanced at Ianto who was frowning at the table, it must be a big shock for him, he and Jack were only just getting back on track after Jack's disappearing act and now he was finding out that Jack had even more secrets...

"Maybe you should find out why he left Scotland... I mean it seems a long way to come just because he had a small row with his dad.... It must have been a pretty big deal." Ianto said, speaking for the first time since the boy had arrived.

"You're right." Jack said.

"Okay well you go and ask him, we'll just finish the work we were doing." Ianto said, Tosh, Gwen and Owen nodded their agreement. Jack smiled, he squeezed Ianto's shoulder gently before leaving the room.

"You okay." Owen heard Tosh ask Ianto as he prepared to leave the room.

"Yeah, I understand why he never mentioned Rory..." The younger man replied,

Owen looked at him, frowning slightly as he saw how tired the man was, they'd all been working pretty hard lately. "Oi Jones. It's nearly time for your yearly med check so whenever you've got a spare hour let me know." Owen said, "Yours is due too actually Tosh." He added, suddenly remembering.

"Okay." She smiled and Ianto nodded too.

Owen left the boardroom, glancing over to where Jack was sat on the sofa talking to Rory, he headed down into the med bay and began to run an inventory check. Ten minutes later Jack came in, almost dragging Rory behind him, "Owen, Ror has some bruises on his stomach can you check them out?" Jack asked quietly, Owen could almost feel the anger coming off the man,

"Sure." He said.

"I'm fine!" Rory snapped.

"Do not argue with me." Jack growled before turning on his heel and leaving the med bay, yelling "Tosh! I need your help with something." As he went.

"If you lie on the table I can have a look." Owen told Rory who glanced up at him before looking away and blushing. The teenager lay down on the table and lifted his shirt, Owen winced as he saw the bruises, they were pretty bad and scattered all over his stomach. "You're in luck, we have this new cream, bruises will be gone in an hour." Owen said, smiling at the teenager.

"Is it alien?" Rory asked, not sounding too happy with the thought.

"Yes but we were given it as a gift when we helped some aliens home, it didn't just fall through the rift. I can give you arnica though if you'd rather, it'll bring out the bruising faster so they'll heal quicker but it'll still take a few days."

"The alien cream is fine." Rory murmured.

Owen nodded and grabbed the tube of cream, squeezing some onto the teenager's stomach before rubbing it in, Rory's breathe hitched slightly. "I'm assuming you were punched repeatedly?" Owen half asked, the teenager nodded shyly, avoiding Owen's eyes, "Then I'll run a quick scan to make sure that there's no internal damage." Owen smiled, grabbing a small scanner and running it over Rory's stomach, "What part of Scotland you from?" He asked.

"Aberdeen."

"Oh, News said you had heavy snow." Owen said, remembering watching it that morning.

Rory nodded, "They cancelled the trains a few hours after mine left." He said.

"That was lucky." Owen grinned, "Okay then, let's get you back upstairs. Ianto can make you some coffee, that stuff is heavenly, but don't tell him I said that!" Owen said, making Rory laugh.

They headed up the stairs into the main section of the hub, Jack and Ianto were sat at the top of the stairs to Jack's office talking to each other quietly, Tosh was typing away on her computer and Gwen was on the phone, "No, I specifically said I wanted the red bouquet!" She was saying and Owen groaned.

"Wedding coming up?" Rory asked.

"In a month or so... The way she goes on you'd think it was tomorrow!" Owen grumbled, Rory laughed making Jack notice them, he and Ianto walked over.

"Okay you're staying here, I'll find you a school soon but the main problem is housing... I don't have one and Ianto doesn't have a spare room..." Jack said.

"You could have the sofa, it's pretty rubbish though." Iant offered.

Owen frowned slightly, "I've got a spare room." He said. Shit, what the fuck had he said that for?! Why was he offering to share his house with an extremely gorgeous, underage, teenager?

"You do?" Rory asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, You could stay... I mean just until Jack sorts something else out." Owen said, wondering how this teenager had had such an impact on him in such a short amount of time.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, "It wouldn't be for long, just until I can sort out a flat."

"It's fine." Owen said, Rory grinned at him.

"We'll start looking at the local schools but in the meantime you can help out here, do some filing." Jack told Rory who groaned, "Why don't you go watch the TV for a bit?" Jack smiled, nodding to the sofa and the TV that was next to it.

"Okay." Rory said, he glanced at Owen and flushed slightly before heading over to the sofa.

Jack watched him go before turning to Owen, "Thank you. I'll sort a flat as soon as possible." He promised, squeezing Owen's shoulder before walking over to Tosh. Owen let out a long sigh, What had he let himself in for?

"You know Jack'll kill you if you try anything." Ianto said quietly from next to Owen.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jones?!" Owen hissed. Oh shit...

"I saw the way you looked at Rory." Ianto said quietly, "Just remember that he is fifteen yeah?"

"You're insane." Owen spat.

Ianto shrugged, "Maybe, just be careful Owen, that boy means the world to Jack..." Then Ianto turned and walked away. Owen glanced over at Rory who was sat watching the telly, the teenager looked over at him and smiled widely, Owen groaned at the fluttering in his stomach, knowing that his life had just got even more complicated.

* * *

_**Okay so that's the first chapter, what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys,**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Two.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
**

"Right, this is your room." Owen said, opening the door to the spare room, "The Tv's in the living room and there's food in the fridge. I'm just going to take a quick shower then I'll make some dinner."

"Thanks." Rory smiled, walking into the spare room and putting his rucksack down on the bed.

"Okay well... See you in a bit." Owen said before leaving quickly, he headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself before turning the shower on and pulling the curtain around the bath so that the floor didn't get wet as he waited for the water to heat up. Owen stripped his clothes off and climbed into the bathtub. As Owen rubbed shampoo into his scalp his mind wandered back to Rory, specifically to the smile he'd sent Owen earlier and the way he flushed when Owen looked at him. Owen felt his cock beginning to stir and his hand slid down his body as if it had a mind of his own, settling over his crotch and rubbing his already half hard cock, he gave a small moan, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that this was wrong, that wanking off to thoughts of a fifteen year old was just sick. Owen wrapped his hand around his cock and began to fist himself, resting his head against the tiled wall as he did so. Owen let out a soft groan as he tightened his grip, Rory's face filled his head and he came hard, all over the wall. Once Owen had regulated his breathing he grabbed the shower gel and washed himself quickly before using the shower head to wash the wall. Once the wall was clean he washed himself more thoroughly, trying not to think about what had just happened, he hadn't come that fast since he was a teenager!

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

When Owen walked into the living room twenty minutes later he found Rory sat cross legged on the sofa watching some strange American programme and drinking a glass of coke. "You want anything in particular for dinner?" Owen asked, avoiding looking at the boy properly.

"Dude, your fridge is empty." Rory pointed out.

"I'll go shopping tomorrow." Owen said, "But for tonight choose a takeaway." He picked up some menus from by the door and handed them to Rory.

"Healthy." Rory muttered making Owen grit his teeth, then the teenager looked up and smiled, "Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining... You've given me somewhere to stay after all." He said.

"It's fine, It's been a long day." Owen said, unable to not forgive the boy, "Takeaway tonight and then I'll go shopping tomorrow." He promised, "We've just been really busy working on this case so we've generally been eating at the hub..." He tried to explain.

"It's cool. Can we get Pizza?" Rory asked, "My dad never let me eat Pizza."

"Sure we can." Owen said, then caught up with what the teenager had said, "What never ever?"

Rory shook his head, "He's a health freak." He said. Owen frowned sightly, he wasn't stupid, he'd figured out that Rory's dad was the one who'd given him the bruises, speaking of which... "How's your stomach?" Owen asked as he picked up the phone.

"It's fine, totally healed actually." Rory smiled, "Thanks for sorting it out."

"No problem, that's my job." Owen said, "So Pizza. Which type?"

Half an hour later they were sat side by side on the sofa munching on pepperoni pizza and watching Casino Royale. "Why did you decide to become a Doctor?" Rory asked as he took a swig from his can of coke, "No wait let me guess, you wanted to help people?" He said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Fuck that!" Owen laughed, "Ever since I was young I have just been so interested in the way the human body works... Things like how small cuts can heal themselves or the way different cells fit together."

"If you're so interested in the human body why do you work at Torchwood?" Rory asked.

"Humans are interesting but aliens are amazing." Owen grinned, "Besides at Torchwood most of what I do is autopsy's, Means I don't have to deal with irritating patients." He said making Rory laugh.

"Not a people person then?" He asked, grinning at Owen who couldn't help but flush.

"Depends on the people." The medic replied, giving Rory a small smile which made the teenager turn crimson and quickly look back at the television. Damnit! No flirting with the teenager, Owen reminded himself. "I should probably get on with some work." Owen muttered, standing up and heading into the kitchen to grab his laptop from where it was charging. He walked back into the living room but this time sat down in the armchair, away from Rory who glanced up and looked mildly disappointed. Owen grabbed some pieces of paper off the coffee table and began to type out a report on an alien the team had found the other day, Rory continued to watch the television, occasionally glancing over at Owen. Just as the film was coming to an end the phone rang, Owen answered it hoping it wasn't an urgent work thing, turned out it was Jack wanting to speak to Rory so Owen handed the phone over. "Hey Uncle Jack." Rory said, he listened for a while before groaning, "Already? Shouldn't you wait until you have a flat I can live in before finding me a school, you know, so it's in the right area?" There was more silence before Rory sighed, "Okay fine, see you tomorrow, yeah, love you too." Rory hung up the phone and threw it down next to him, sagging backwards into the sofa and pouting to himself.

"Jack found you a school then?" Owen asked, flicking off his laptop, deciding to finish the report tomorrow.

"Yup. Apparently it's a good one and he's got me a meeting with the headmaster there tomorrow." Rory muttered.

"Lucky you." Owen laughed, standing up, stretching and beginning to gather the rubbish from the pizza, Rory gave a grunt in reply before he too stood up and helped. "You're doing GCSE's right?"

"Yup. English, Maths, Science, Geography, History, English Lit, Spanish and Music." Rory replied as he put the pizza container in the bin.

"Seems like a lot." Owen said.

"It's average." Rory shrugged, he reached over to pick up his empty coke can and his fingers brushed against Owen's making the man gasp quietly, did he imagine the electric feeling? Rory grabbed the can quickly and headed into the kitchen to put it in the recycling box, Owen watched him go before sighing and collapsing onto the sofa, part of him hoping Jack found a flat soon and part of him hoping it took ages.

_**~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~**_

Owen woke up at three from his usual nightmare, where he watched Katie die over and over again then she turned into one of the cannibals and ate Ianto and Tosh and then the cannibal turned into a weevil... Owen headed through to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before going and curling up on the sofa, flicking the television on and lowering the volume to make sure he didn't wake Rory up. Owen opened the drawer of his coffee table and pulled out the picture of Katie he kept there, it was a photograph taken at a family wedding and she looked absolutely stunning, it had been the day Owen had proposed. Owen let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, putting the picture of Katie back in the drawer and flicking through the television channels before finally settling on some old red dwarf episodes. About an hour later he heard the door to the spare room open and Rory walk to the bathroom, Owen expected the teenager to go straight back to bed and so was surprised when he walked into the living room ten minutes later. "Couldn't sleep." Rory muttered as way of explanation.

Owen nodded, "Want a drink?" He asked.

"I'll get it. You want anything?" Rory offered.

"Cup of tea would be lovely." Owen smiled, watching as Rory dropped his mobile phone and the book he was reading onto the sofa before heading into the kitchen. When Rory returned with two mugs of tea he asked what Owen was doing up, "Sleep schedule's a bit out of whack." Owen lied, not wanting to burden the teenager with his problems. "This teas is really good." He added and Rory flushed at the compliment. They were both silent then, watching the television.

* * *

_**Please Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys, mentions of Owen/Diane.**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Three.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

When Owen woke up the next morning he was still on the sofa, his head was resting against the edge of the arm. Rory was asleep next to him, his own head resting against the back of the sofa, his hand pressed against Owen's leg. Owen moved slightly before he reached out and moved Rory's hand and stood up. He headed into the kitchen and glanced at the clock, frowning when he saw it as seven, they'd have to leave in a couple of hours. Owen opened the fridge and then looked in the cupboards, they were completely empty so he sighed, went to get dressed and left a note on the table for Rory, _Gone to shops, back soon. Owen. _As Owen left his flat he realised what a warm day it was already and pulled his jacket off before heading down the road to the local supermarket. What do teenagers eat? Owen asked himself as he grabbed a basket, everything, was the answer he came up with and so he began to walk around the shop. By the time he left Owen had bought three different kinds of cereal, milk, bread, jam in two different flavours, some oranges, peanut butter, eggs and some apple juice. Feeling quite proud of himself he headed back to his flat. Rory wasn't on the sofa when he got back but Owen could hear the shower going and so headed into the kitchen to unpack the bags and make himself some toast and coffee. Owen had just sat down when Rory walked in. "I had a shower, hope you don't mind." The teenager mumbled, he was holding the towels he'd used and Owen smiled.

"Of course now, put the towels in the basket by the washing machine would you? I put all the food on the side so help yourself." He said, Rory dropped the towels into the basket and put some toast in the toaster before pouring himself a glass of apple juice. "We'll leave here to go to the hub at around quarter to nine, that okay?" Owen asked as Rory's toast popped up.

"Sure." The teenager smiled as he spread loads of jam on his toast before going and sitting next to Owen at the table. They ate silently for a while before Owen finished his toas, he took the plate to the sink and left it on the side before grabbing his mug off the table and carrying it through to the living room to watch the news. _Severe weather warnings for all of the UK as the snow is expected to spread._ Owen groaned, it was roasting outside, how the hell was it going to snow?! "Scotland still snowed under?" Rory asked as he walked through.

"Yup, and we will be by the end of the week apparently." Owen sighed,

Rory frowned, "But it's boiling!" He muttered, shaking his head in confusion and making Owen laugh. "I washed the plates." Rory said as he sat down next to Owen.

"You didn't have to do that." The medic replied.

Rory shrugged, "You gave me somewhere to stay, figured it was the least I could do." He said making Owen smile.

**_~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~_**

Owen let them into the hub and went over to his desk as Rory headed over to talk to Jack. Jack looked stressed and the conversation between the two was brief, then Jack walked over to Owen. "Can we talk? Somewhere a little more private?" The Captain asked.

"Umm sure..." Owen frowned, had he done something wrong? Did Jack somehow know about Owen's infatuation with Rory?

Jack led Owen up to his office, Owen frowned as he felt Tosh watching him worriedly. "Something came through the rift last night, me and Tosh went to find it..." Jack started, "It was a body... Owen, It was Diane."

"What?" Owen croaked.

"I'm so sorry. She must have made it through the rift only to be thrown back..." Jack said.

Owen shook his head, beginning to pace, all his feelings for the woman coming flying back. "Maybe it wasn't her, maybe you got it wrong."

"Trust me Owen, it was her, we did DNA tests and everything." Jack said, he walked over to Owen and put his hand on the man's shoulder, "You okay?" he asked softly, knowing that he was one of the only people Owen would admit otherwise to.

Owen shrugged before running a hand through his hair, "I... I thought I was over it... It's been months... And so much has happened..." He let out a deep breathe and let Jack pull him into a hug, "What'll... What'll happen with the body?" Owen whispered.

"We'll give her a funeral, yeah?" Jack promised, "We can talk about it tomorrow. How about you take today off?"

Owen's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, "Don't you need me here?"

"Rift monitor says we should be good for the next few days." Jack said, "Just keep your phone on in case they need you later when I'm out with Rory. If you need some time alone tonight he can kip on Ianto's couch." Jack offered.

"No it's fine." Owen said, he quite liked having Rory around.

"Okay if you're sure... I'll drop him back at yours around five." Jack said, moving away from Owen so that he could look at the younger man, "I know this is difficult Owen but please, don't go and drink yourself into oblivion." Jack begged. Owen rolled his eyes, Jack seemed to think that all he did was get pissed... "I wont." The medic promised, Jack smiled at him before squeezing his shoulder gently.

"If you need anything. just phone okay?" He said as he led Owen to the hub door. Owen nodded, keeping his face blank as he saw Tosh glance over at them, "I'll see you later." Jack smiled and Owen left.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

He had been planning to go back to his flat but had somehow ended up at the airfield, the last place he'd ever seen Diane. Owen ran his hands through his hair, ignoring the tears streaking down his cheeks. Her voice filled his mind..._"I fly solo, Owen. I go faster and further than others." _Owen fell to his knees on the grass, sobbing to himself, all the emotions he'd first felt when Diane went through the rift were back, the unbearable pain and longing... the anger. He heard voices coming from the other side of the airfield, near one of the planes and quickly stood up, brushing at his eyes before going back to his car... Once inside he rested his head against the steering wheel and sighed to himself, he glanced at the clock, nearly ten am. Owen rubbed his eyes again before putting the key in the ignition and turning it, driving away from the airfield and to the nearest off-license. Once there he purchased several bottles of vodka before driving home. Owen let himself into the flat, heading straight to the kitchen and pouring himself a large glass of vodka and downing it straight, wincing at the taste, he wasn't really a big fan of vodka but it helped him get drunk quickly. Owen carried the glass and both bottles of vodka through to the living room before flicking on the television, Owen poured himself another glass of the clear liquid as he flicked through the channels, finally settling on some stupid reality television programme where twelve celebrities were stuck in the arctic and had to fight not to get sent home. Owen snorted at the stupidity of it as he drank some more, trying to remove the image of Diane from his mind, trying to forget her voice, _"I love you too.", _Owen snorted again, if she'd truly loved him she wouldn't have gone.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Owen was jolted awake by the sound of the doorbell, he looked at the clock which showed it was five, shit! He shoved the empty bottle of vodka under the sofa and rubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he went to open the door. "Hey." Rory grinned, Jack was stood behind him and he gave Owen a soft smile, Owen opened the door slightly more before walking back to the living room, the other two followed him.

"Rory could you go and make us some tea?" Jack asked, the teenager pulled a face but a sharp look from Jack had him heading into the kitchen, "How are you doing?" Jack asked Owen.

Owen shrugged in reply, "Not bad." He lied, trying desperately not to vomit on his boss.

"That's good." Jack smiled, looking up as Rory walked back in with two mugs of tea and handed one to Owen and the other to Jack, "Thanks." Jack smiled and Owen nodded his agreement. Owen suddenly noticed an empty vodka bottle at the end of the sofa and winced, Rory followed his line of sight and sat down in front of the bottle quickly before Jack noticed it, Owen breathed a sigh of relief. "I should get going but I'll see you both tomorrow okay?" Jack smiled, he hugged Rory and patted Owen's shoulder before leaving.

Rory and Owen were silent for a while after they heard the front door close, "Thank you." Owen said finally.

Rory shrugged, "If Jack thought you were pissed then he would have made me go sleep on that welsh dude's sofa." He said.

"I'm not pissed." Owen said, Rory raised an eyebrow as the bottle from under the sofa came rolling out, "I'm hungover. Slept for three hours." Owen explained.

"Do you always drink during the day?" Rory asked, moving so that he could remove the bottle from behind him and put it on the coffee table.

"Someone I know died." Owen snapped, "I think I have a right to!"

Rory flinched at his tone, "Sorry." He mumbled, looking away from Owen.

"Oh god! No... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped... I just..." Owen trailed off, running both his hands through his hair.

"Who were they?" Rory asked softly, "If you don't mind me asking."

Owen sighed and took a deep breathe, maybe talking about it would be good, and for some reason he really felt like he should tell Rory the truth, "Her name was Diane..." He started.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys, mentions of Owen/Diane.**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Four.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"We should probably be sitting at the table." Owen said as he handed Rory a bowl of pasta, "But I really can't be arsed." He added making the teenager laugh. They'd had a nice evening, Owen had explained about Diane and Rory had been sympathetic, he'd lost one of his friend's in a car accident a year ago and so sort of understood. Then they had gone shopping for food, which meant that Owen had spent the entire time removing the junk food Rory put in the trolley and replacing it with slightly healthier options, and Rory had been removing the alcohol Owen put in and replacing it with soft drinks, It had resulted in a lot of confusion when they finally reached the checkout. "So you got a place at the school?" Owen asked Rory as he sat down next to the teenager.

Rory swallowed a mouthfull of pasta before replying, "Yup. Start next week, Uncle Jack's sorting out my uniform and books and stuff."

"Aren't you lucky." Owen smirked, "You coming to the Hub tomorrow?" He asked.

Rory nodded, pulling a face as he did so. "Apparently helping out will be good for me, much better than lazing arond here doing nothing but watching telly." He said, imitating Jack's accent and making Owen snort with laughter. "This is really nice." Rory said as he ate another forkfull of pasta, "Thank you."

"No problem..." Owen shrugged, trying, and failing, not to flush at the compliment. Rory's phone let out a beep and the teenager picked it up, he pressed a button before sighing and puttign the phone back down. "What's up?" Owen asked as Rory began to pick at his food.

"Just my dad." Rory mumbled, shrugging his shoulder slightly, "Asking, well, more like telling me to go home."

"Ah." Owen said, "Well I doubt Jack will let you..." He added, trying to cheer the teenager up.

Rory glanced up and gave Owen the tiniest of smiles before looking back at his bowl, moving his fork around, "Yeah he will."

"Your dad hit you though right?" Owen asked, "I kinda figured that much out..." He frowned, wondering why Rory would think that Jack would send him back to an abusive father. "I told Jack it was a one time thing." Rory whispered, "That I pushed dad too far. If my dad can prove to Jack that he's sorry and that he's getting anger management then Jack will make me go back there. He thinks Torchwood is too dangerous."

"Was it a one time thing?" Owen asked, he already knew it wasn't since some of the bruises were much older than others but he wanted Rory to admit it, the teenager bit at his lip a bit before nodding, "Rory... You have to tell the truth, otherwise you will get sent back to Scotland." Owen said softly, putting his bowl of pasta on the table.

"He... He's been beating me since I was eleven." Rory whispered, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to go back there Owen! I can't!" Owen gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the feeling of absolute anger towards Rory's father, "Then you have to tell Jack the truth." Owen said quietly.

"But he'll kill my dad!" Rory exclaimed.

Owen winced, the teenager was probably right, "Not if you ask him not to." He said quietly, knowing that Jack would do anything Rory asked him too.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Rory muttered.

"No, Now, before you change your mind." Owen said, pulling his mobile out of his pocket. Rory looked scared but finally nodded and Owen called Jack's number.

**_~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~_**

Owen opened the door, "Hey, What the fuck have you done?" He asked seeing that both of Jack's wrists were in support bandages.

"Weevil knocked me against a wall." Jack explained, "It's fine, they're already healing." He added.

Owen nodded, "Umm... Rory's in the living room, me and coffee boy can hang in the kitchen." He said, noticing Ianto for the first time. Jack gave Owen a disappointed look before heading to the living room and Owen frowned, wondering what he'd done wrong. "You the designated driver?" He asked Ianto as he led him through to the kitchen,.

"He tried to come on his own." Ianto said making Owen laugh, "Of course I wouldn't let him." The welshman added.

Owen nodded, "Good. Since your here you couldn't do me a favour could you? Got given this coffee machine by a mate for my birthday, I have no idea what to do..."

"Want me to set it up?" Ianto offered.

"That'd be great." Owen said, nodding to the box under the counter and watching as Ianto removed the various parts and began to put them together. As he got ot work Ianto asked, "What's it like? Living with a teenager?"

Owen frowned, wondering why Ianto would want to know that, "It's fine, he's maturer than most so... Well it's kinda like having a flatmate. Mayeb he's only being so well behaved 'cause he doesn't know me though." Owen shrugged, "Why do you want to know?"

Ianto flushed slightly, busying himself with the coffee machine. "Heater's broken at my flat again, and since Jack's getting one for himself and Rory he... He asked me to move in with them." Owen's eyebrows shot up, Jack Harkness offering to settle down and move in with his lover?! Wow... "Do you think I should say yes?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Umm... Blimey... I dunno." Owen muttered, "You sure he wont just up and leave again?" He asked, voicing his own fears.

Ianto bit at his lip, "He told me why he left, he told me everything... He didn't have a choice... Not really." He muttered, Owen's jaw dropped, Jack had told Ianto why he left?! Owen tried to ignore the small sense of jealousy over the fact that Jack trusted Ianto more than him and focused on helping the welshman, "Well then, I think you know what to do." He said.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Ianto grinned "Thanks Owen." He said, plugging the coffee machine in and trying to make it glanced towards the kitchen door when he heard raised voices and could just about make out Rory saying, "Please Uncle Jack! Don't hurt him!"

"Perfect." Ianto grinned, not having noticed the commotion, he handed Owen a mug of coffee.

"You got it working!" The medic smiled, he took a sip, "Not bad." He commented, even though it was in fact, excellent, he didn't want Jones to think they were becoming friends or anything. The door opened and Jack poked his head through, "Is that coffee I can smell?" He grinned, Owen noticed that it didn't reach his eyes though, his eyes which were slightly red.

"Yup, Got the coffee machine going." Ianto said, he poured Jack a mug and handed it over.

"Lovely." Jack said, taking a swig. Then he turned to Owen, "Thank you, for making Rory tell me... I was wondering if... If I could hang around for a couple of hours... I just want to spend some time with him... I'd take Rory back to the hub but Tosh is working on something and needs peace and... Well Ianto's flat is freezing..." Jack trailed off, looking at Owen apologetically.

"Sure, stick around." Owen said, "But you can write that report for me too." He added with a smirk, Jack laughed and ruffled Owen's hair before heading back into the living room, Jack and Ianto followed him.

**_~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~_**

Owen closed the door behind Jack and Ianto, turning to smile at Rory who laughed, "Thought they'd never leave, I mean I love Uncle Jack to bits but when he's in overprotective mode he's so annoying." The teenager said making Owen laugh.

"Yup, I understand that." He said, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"Can I have one?" Rory asked, motioning to the cans in the fridge.

Owen frowned, "You had it before?"

"Of course." Rory said, sounding annoyed that Owen thought otherwise.

Owen nodded, "Go on then, but don't tell Jack, he'll throttle me." He said, Rory grinned and grabbed his own can of beer, following Owen through to the living room. They sat on the sofa and sipped at their beers whilst Owen flicked through the channels, "Didn't realise it was so late." He muttered, noticing that it was nearly midnight.

"Maybe Uncle Jack wont make us go to work quite so early tomorrow." Rory said, sounding hopefull.

Owen laughed, "The rift is meant to go insane." He muttered, "So I'm gonna have to be in work."

Rory gave him a sympathetic smile before looking away quickly, "Shame... I'd kinda hoped we could hang out here." He whispered, putting his hand on Owen's arm as he out his can down. Owen's eyebrows shot up, was Rory saying what he thought he was saying?! "Would have been nice." Rory continued, now stroking Owen's arm.

"Rory." Owen whispered as the teenager took his can of beer off him and placed it on the table.

"Don't tell me you can't feel it..." Rory murmured, moving closer to Owen, "We have a connection... Every time I look at you I feel it..."

Owen looked away, glancing desperately around the room, "You're just a kid." He said.

Rory laughed but it wasn't a happy sound, "I'm mature for my age... Just tell me you can't feel it and I'll stop talking."

"You're drunk!" Owen said, even though he knew he was wrong, the teenager hadn't had enough to be drunk.

Rory sighed, "I've had half a can." He pointed out, takign Owen's hand.

"I can't, Jack would kill me! This is wrong..." Owen trailed off desperately, knowing he should just leave the room but fiding himself somehow unable to move. "Shut up." Rory said before capturing Owen's lips in a kiss.

* * *

_**Please Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys, mentions of Owen/Diane.**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Five**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Owen couldn't help it, he kissed back, pushing Rory backwards into the sofa as he did so. The clung to each other desperately, then Rory lifted his hips, grinding them against Owen and making the medic groan into the kiss, his hand trailing down Rory's chest before sliding up his shirt. They pulled apart so that Owen could pull Rory's tee-shirt off and then went back to kissing, Owen's hands trailing across Rory's bare chest as they jutted against each other. Owen could feel Rory getting hard against him and moaned at the thought. Then they parted, both of them gasping for breathe, and Owen realised exactly what he was doing and who he was doing it with, "No!" He whispered, jerking away and leaping off the sofa, "No."

"Owen..."

"No!" Owen repeated and ran down the hall, into his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Owen walked over to his bed before collapsing onto it, What the hell had been been thinking?! If Jack found out then... It didn't even bear thinking about... The realisation of what he'd done had stopped Owen being turned on, but as he remembered the feeling of Rory underneath him he felt his cock begin to stir again, felt his jeans tightening... Owen slid his hand down his body, settling over his crotch and rubbing his already half hard cock through the fabric of his trousers, his other hand flipped open the button and slipped inside. The first hand quickly tugged down the zip while the other moved under the waistband of his briefs, his fingers brushing over the sensitive head of his cock that was already leaking with pre come to wrap around it's hardness. One handedly Owen pushed his trousers and boxers down awkwardly, his other hand moving to cup his balls that were now just inside his boxers, rolling them between his fingers and cupping them in his palm as he began to stroke his cock slowly and firmly. The more he thought about Rory, his body, what making love to him would be like, the faster his fist moved, hips snapping as he wanked himself off, his orgasm building in his belly and moving through his whole body as he let out a moan, his come spurting in hot streams over his hand and shirt. Owen's hand stayed resting on his spent cock, his breathing ragged and feelings of guilt creeping into his brain. He sighed to himself as he realised that Rory had probably heard everything...

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Owen was woken up the next morning by a knock on his bedroom door, he pulled himself upwards and, realising it was probably Rory, grabbed a hoody and pulled it on before going to open the door. "I made you coffee." Rory said, shoving the mug into Owen's hand the second the door was open, Owen stared at it, "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... Yesterday... Please don't kick me out!" Rory stuttered, all of his confidence from yesterday completely gone.

"I'm not going to kick you out." Owen said quietly and Rory gave a sigh of relief, "But that... That was a mistake... It shouldn't have happened... Even if I do feel something it doesn't make it right ya know?" Owen tried to explain, "So let's just forget it ever happened okay?" Owen added, even though all he wanted to do was pull Rory into a kiss.

Rory was obviously upset by what Owen was saying but his eyes showed understanding as he nodded, "Yeah." He murmured, "You should go get dressed, Uncle Jack phoned, he needs you in the hub in the next half hour." Owen groaned, great, just what he needed. He gave Rory a small smile before closing his bedroom door and getting dressed. When he left his room, heading to the kitchen, still sipping at his coffee, Owen smiled as the smell of toast hit his senses. "God you take forever to get dressed." Rory said, handing Owen a slice of toast, "Come on, Uncle Jack sounded really worried about something on the phone." He added,Owen looked at the teenager and could see excitement in his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Rory asked defensively.

"You. Getting all excited... You don't even know what's going on yet!" Owen laughed as he headed down the corridor to the front door, Rory following close behind.

"It's aliens, It's bound to be exciting." Rory shrugged making Owen laugh even more.

**_~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~_**

"Still finding it exciting?" Owen asked mockingly as he watched Rory push the mop around the floor, tying to clean up all the blue goo which had exploded from the alien when Owen had cut it open later. Rory scowled up at Owen and their eyes met for a brief second before both looked away, blushing crimson. Owen sighed to himself as he left the medical bay, how was he supposed to carry on like nothing had happened when even looking at Rory hurt? "Coffee?" Ianto asked, appearing behind Owen.

"Please." The medic said, following the younger man into the kitchen.

Ianto set about making the coffee, "Are you okay?" He asked Owen, "You seem a little off."

Owen scowled, who the fuck did coffee boy think he was? Why was it any of his business if Owen was okay? "I'm fine." Owen spat and suddenly found himself feeling guilty when he saw a flicker of upset cross Ianto's face, then the man masked it and handed over a mug of coffee,

"Fine." Ianto said curtly before walking away.

Owen frowned, why did he feel so bad? He liked making people upset... Right? "You're going soft Harper." He growled to himself before going back into the main section of the Hub. When Owen had been younger he'd tried everything to try and get his mother to care about him, just a little, but she never had. So he had decided to never bother trying to impress people because he'd only get hurt again, then Katie came along and changed everything, but when she died Owen went back to how he used to be... Cold and cruel, because it was easier to hurt people before they hurt you.

Jack walked over to Owen as he walked out of the kitchen, "I've found a couple of flats, going to see one today and one tomorrow so wont be long now." He said.

"Okay." Owen said, hating the pain he was feeling at knowing Rory would be moving out soon, he barely knew the kid for christ's sake!!

* * *

_**I know it's quite short but it seemed better to end it there, Next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys,**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Six.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
**

"Got a body for you." Jack said, "Found him this morning in a warehouse, we were chasing a weevil but I don't think it was the Weevil that did it." Jack was frowning slightly and kept glancing at the hub door.

"Sure thing." Owen smiled, he headed down to the medical bay and pulled on his coat and gloves, glancing up as Tosh, Gwen, Rory and Jack appeared above him, why did they insist on watching?! "Documents on the body identify the victim as a Meredyth Roberts." Jack said, struggling slightly with the name.

"No obvious signs of violence." Owen noted.

Gwen frowned slightly, "You saying it wasn't the Weevil?" She asked.

Owen raised an eyebrow, "Give me a chance Miss Cooper, I've only just started." He said,

Then Ianto's voice interrupted them from over the comms, "Jack your VIP visitor is here." He said and Owen frowned, he hadn't known they were getting a visitor.

**_~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~_**

Rory was sat in the hub eating biscuits and reading a comic when the hub door opened and everyone rushed in, he leapt up as he saw that Owen was lying on a stretcher, blood spilling from a wound on his stomach. "What the fuck happened?" Rory asked, watching as they carried Owen into the medical bay. Martha grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled a med coat on, drawing up a needle of some liquid.

"Come on." Ianto said quietly, appearing beside Rory, "Let's go make some coffee. You shouldn't see this."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rory asked, his voice catching slightly.

Ianto sighed and wrapped an arm around the teenager in an attempt to comfort him, "I hope so, he was shot in the stomach so... Well hopefully the bullet missed anything vital." Rory nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks, he'd never seen so much blood before. Ianto led Rory to the kitchen and made him a mug of very sugary tea, which the teenager sipped at silently.

They could hear Martha barking orders from the med bay, "Jack pass me that scalpel. Gwen go fetch something to put the bullet in."

"Who did this to him?" Rory asked quietly, his voice hard.

Ianto looked at the boy, "He's dead now." He said quietly, and Rory nodded, good. "Owen's tough." Ianto said, watching as Rory brushed his tears away, "He'll be fine."

"He has to be..." Rory whispered.

Gwen walked into the kitchen then and washed some blood off her hands in the sink, "Martha got the bullet out, she's working on stopping the bleed now." She told them, "His stats aren't too great but Martha sounds hopeful."

Rory spent the next hour pacing the Hub, listening to the sound of Martha, Jack and Tosh struggling to save Owen's life. Ianto and Gwen were in Jack's office, cancelling meetings with UNIT and the Prime minister and dealing with minor calls about Weevil attacks. Rory tried to make himself useful by sorting some paperwork like Jack had taught him, but he just felt so useless. When Jack finally appeared from the medical bay Rory raced over, as did Ianto and Gwen, "It's gonna be hit and miss for the next few hours but if he gets through them then he should be fine." Jack said softly, wrapping his arm around Rory who snuggled into his shoulder. "You should phone Rhys, you were due home an hour ago, he'll be worried." Jack told Gwen, "He can come here if you don't want to leave." Gwen gave Jack a grateful smile and left to go and phone her fiance. "You okay?" Jack asked Ianto, he kept one arm wrapped around Rory as he reached out and cupped Ianto's cheek with the other hand.

"Yeah." Ianto replied, although it was obvious he was lying. Jack gave a small nod and kissed Ianto's forehead. Rory pulled back from Jack's hug,

"Bathroom." He muttered as an excuse, sensing the other two needed some alone time. When Rory reached the bathroom he pulled himself up onto one of the counters and put his head in his hand, letting himself sob. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Owen, knew that the other man felt the same but also knew that Owen was scared of Jack's reaction... Of society's reaction because of the age difference... Rory's shoulders shook as he cried, realising how close he had come, and how close he still was, to losing Owen... The door to the bathroom opened and Gwen walked in, "Oh sorry I didn't rea- Are you okay?" She asked, noticing that Rory was crying, "Sorry, stupid question. It must have been a shock for you... Seeing that." Rory tried to pull himself together but found that he was unable to stop crying. Gwen hovered awkwardly next to him, obviously wanting to comfort him but not sure how, "Do you want me to get Jack?" She asked quietly. Oh god no! Rory thought, shaking his head desperately, "Okay." Gwen sighed, handing the sobbing teenager a tissue, he mopped at his eyes, although it was rather pointless due to the fact that there were still tears falling from them. "Why don't we wait until you've calmed down a bit and then you can go and see Owen? He looks much better now, it might help." The Welshwoman offered, Rory looked up and nodded, finally managing to calm down a bit. A few minutes later he was calm enough for Gwen to lead him back into the main hub,

"Rory, I'm so sorry, I should have come to find you!" Jack said, noticing his red eyes.

"It's fine." Rory mumbled.

"We were just going to go and see Owen." Gwen said, "Thought it might help." Jack gave her a smile and led them both to the medical bay, Owen was lying on the bed, hooked up to several monitors, "How's he doing?" Gwen asked Martha who was writing in a small notebook.

"Much better, I'm certain he's going to pull through." Martha smiled.

Jack and Gwen went over to talk to her and Rory sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Owen's hand, "Please wake up." He whispered, "I need you... I know it sounds ridiculous, because I barely know you, but I can't imagine not being around you. Especially after what happened. You said it was a mistake but I don't believe you... and I promise that when you wake up I will make sure the 'mistake' happens again." Rory smiled, squeezing Owen's hand, he yelped when the man squeezed back and Martha, Gwen and Jack ran over, "He squeezed my hand!" Rory said.

Martha's eyes widened before she smiled, "That's good. Owen? Can you hear me?" She asked, getting a groan in reply, Owen opened his eyes slightly, squinting at the light, Gwen rushed to turn it down, "How are you feeling?" Martha asked softly.

"Like I got shot in the stomach." Owen replied, but it had none of his usual bite.

"I think he's going to be okay." Martha said, rolling her eyes at his comment. She ran a few checks on Owen as Gwen went to find Ianto and Tosh. Owen glanced down at his hand, still being clutched by Rory, the teenager blushed but didn't let go and he grinned when Owen sent him a small smile, his grin got ever wider as Owen laced his fingers through Rory's. "You're doing really well... Ridiculously well..." Martha said, frowning at the scanner she'd just pointed at Owen.

"Yeah well... I'm amazing." Owen croaked, making Rory laugh. The teenager noticed Martha looking at their entwined hands and pulled his away quickly, which only made her look even more suspicious.. Jack didn't seem to have noticed however, as he stared at Martha's scanner, "So... When can I move?" Owen asked.

"Bloody hell Owen you only just woke up! Give it a couple of hours and we'll see about moving you to the sofa." Martha said, "Then maybe tomorrow someone can drive you home but you'll be on bed-rest for at least two weeks. I don't care how well you seem to be doing you were really badly hurt, you're lucky to be alive."

Owen pulled a face but didn't argue, he let Tosh kiss his forehead without complaint and accepted the glass of squash Ianto handed him, "I wasn't sure if you were allowed coffee."

"Not for a few days. It'll mess with the painkillers" Owen replied, reminding them all that he was a doctor too.

**_~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~_**

"You scared me." Rory whispered, They were alone in the medical bay, Jack had had to take a very urgent call from UNIT, Ianto was ordering dinner and Tosh, Gwen and Martha were chatting to Rhys who'd just arrived.

"I'm sorry." Owen said softly, taking Rory's hand and squeezing it gently, "I heard what you said..." He added quietly.

"You did?!" Rory yelped.

"Yeah..." Owen gave a small smile, "This is so wrong." He whispered before leaning over and kissing Rory, pulling back and wincing slightly because he'd stretched his stomach too much.

"You want me?" Rory whispered.

"Can't imagine not being with you." Owen replied softly, they kissed again, this time Rory leant over to kiss Owen so that the medic didn't have to move, "I was so scared Rory... And all I could think about was what a pity it would be if I could never see you again... Never kiss you." Owen said, running his hand along Rory's cheek.

Tears came to Rory's eyes, "Don't even think about that." He said, smiling as Owen brushed the tears away. "I love you, I know it sounds stupid because I barely know you but -"

"I love you too." Owen interrupted, putting his finger on Rory's lips to shut the teenager up, the medic gave a smile as Rory's face lit up. "We should tell Jack." Owen said quietly, "He wont like it but maybe he'll appreciate the honesty."

"Not now." Rory begged, "Later, when you're better... Please?"

"Okay." Owen agreed, taking Rory's hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, "Okay."

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys, mentions of Owen/Diane.**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Seven  
**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"We'll be fine Uncle Jack." Rory smiled, hugging his great grandfather goodbye. Owen had returned home after being stuck at the Hub for three days, Jack had driven him home and then insisted on staying for a while, even now he was worried about leaving Rory to keep an eye on Owen. "I could kip on the couch?" The Captain offered.

Rory sighed, "Owen said he was just going to sleep, I'll make sure he doesn't try and leave the bed unless it's to go to the loo. Im just gonna watch TV and then get an early night before I start at the school tomorrow."

"Okay if you're sure." Jack said, "I'll pick you up at quarter past eight tomorrow okay?"

"I can get the bus." Rory offered.

Jack shook his head, "Not on your first day, maybe later on." He said,

Rory sighed, "Well can you not drive the SUV? And maybe lose the coat and braces?"

Jack laughed, "You embarrassed by me?" He said, tussling Rory's hair, "Okay, don't worry about it, I can do normal." He added making Rory snort, "See tomorrow kid." Jack smiled before kissing his forehead and leaving.

Rory shut the door behind Jack before heading down the hall, towards Owen's room. "Hey, How are you feeling?" Rory asked, going and sitting on the bed next to the medic.

"Fine, painkillers are kicking in so a bit drowsy." Owen smiled in reply.

"I was... I was going to tell my Uncle Jack that I'm gay." Rory muttered, "Because earlier he said I might find a nice girlfriend at my new school. It's not like I've never dated guys but my dad... Well he wasn't impressed when I told him... I know Uncle Jack will be cool about it like but... Well it might soften the blow of telling him about us."

"Sounds like a plan." Owen said, he held his arms out slightly and Rory smiled, lying down next to the medic on the bed.

"He's coming to pick me up tomorrow." Rory said, "At quarter past eight." Owen frowned for a moment before remembering that Rory was starting at his new school tomorrow, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feelings of guilt he got whenever he remembered just how young Rory was. Rory wasn't stupid, he could tell what Owen was thinking, "Owen... We don't have to do this if it bothers you so much." He said quietly, unable to stop his voice catching slightly.

Owen opened his eyes and stared at Rory in surprise, "Ror, It doesn't bother me... I just... You're so young... Sometimes I can't help but feel bad."

"You haven't broken any laws, It's not like we've slept together." Rory pointed out, unable to stop a grin spreading across his face as Owen wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head,

"I know... I know." The medic said softly, "When is your birthday?" He added as an afterthought.

"Three months." Rory smiled before he sighed and ran his fingers along Owen's chest, feeling the man's soft tee-shirt. "I... It's not like I've never... Well you know... Done stuff... I've just not..." Rory trailed off, blushing red.

Owen sighed, "Rory. You have to tell me straight okay? If you're too embarrassed to then -"

"No! I'm not, it's just... I bet you've been with lots of people... I've been with guys, fooled around with them and stuff but I've never actually... I've never had sex with a guy." Rory whispered, looking up at Owen as though afraid he'd get yelled at.

Owen nodded, "Okay," He said, running his fingers through Rory's hair, "Well... If you were going to ask if we could take it slow then sure." He added with a grin and Rory laughed, knowing perfectly well that Owen wasn't in a fit state to go anything but slow!

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Rory stretched his arms out as he woke up, he glanced over at Owen who was asleep next to him and smiled, they'd stayed up until quite late talking and had then fallen asleep next to each other. Rory glanced at the clock and sighed when he saw that it was half seven, he pulled himself out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. Once Rory had had a shower he pulled on his black school trousers, and then he made a large plate of toast and two mugs of tea before carrying it all into Owen's bedroom. Owen was sitting up in the bed by then, staring up at the ceiling, he glanced over as Rory walked in before looking back up at the roof. Rory put the plate of toast on the table before holding one of the mug's out towards Owen who ignored it. Rory frowned and put the mug down, "Are you okay?" He asked Owen who nodded silently in reply, the man was obviously lying, "Is it your stomach? Does it hurt? Can I get you anything?" Rory asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Co-Codamol, it's in the bathroom cabinet." Owen murmured and Rory suddenly noticed the tears in the older man's eyes. Rory put his own mug of tea down quickly and went the bathroom, he hadn't been in Owen's bathroom cabinet before, although he'd been tempted to have a look, he'd chosen to respect Owen's privacy. Rory opened the cabinet drawers, rolling his eyes at the amount of moisturiser Owen had, he rummaged around looking for the tablets. Finally grasping the packet, Rory headed back through to the bedroom and got two of the tablets out for Owen before handing them to him with the mug of tea. "Thanks." Owen muttered, swallowing them down quickly. Rory gave a small smile, he took Owen's hand and squeezed it gently, Owen gave a small smile in reply. "Remind me to take painkillers just before I go to sleep tonight." The medic muttered, "Then hopefully they'll still be working when I wake up."

"Is it really bad?" Rory asked, he sounded terrified.

Owen rubbed his thumb over Rory's knuckles soothingly, "No." He lied, not wanting to worry him further. "You need to go get ready. I'll just lie here and let the painkillers kick in." He smiled, Rory pulled a face before nodding and leaving the room. Owen leant back against the pillows, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach, he let out a small groan. It took twenty minutes for Owen to feel able to move enough to grab a piece of toast, it was cold but he ate it anyway. At ten past eight Rory came back into the room, Owen blinked, the teenager was wearing his school uniform and looked gorgeous. Owen couldn't help but feel like a pervy old man, especially when Rory crawled onto the bed and kissed him, Owen kissed back, his finger's trailing through Rory's hair. They were interrupted by the doorbell and Owen jerked away guiltily. Rory climbed off the bed, trying to straighten his hair, he tugged at his trousers slightly before smiling at Owen and leaving to go and open the door. "Hey kid." Jack smiled as he walked in, "You ready?"

"Almost." Rory replied, he hadn't packed his bag yet.

Jack nodded, "I'm just going to go and talk to Owen then." He said before heading down then hall.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

"Uncle Jack?" Rory asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Jack replied, scowling at the line of traffic in front of them. Rory froze suddenly, remembering how this conversation had gone with his dad, the result being him being beaten up and running away to Cardiff. "What is it Ror?" Jack asked when he got no reply, he looked over at his great grandson who looked scared.

"I... You said I'd find a nice girl at this school... I don't think that's gonna happen." Rory muttered, "I... I'm gay."

"Oh." Jack frowned before smiling, "Then I'm sure you'll find a nice guy." He said, squeezing Rory's arm gently.

"You're not mad?" Rory asked,

Jack laughed, "Why would I be mad?" When Rory didn't reply Jack frowned, "Is this why you're here?" He asked quietly, "Did you tell your dad?" Rory gave a small nod, "Oh Ror, I'm sorry... Look he's just, he's a narrow minded twat. There is nothing wrong with being gay. I will always love you, regardless of who you love." Jack said softly, smiling at Rory, Rory smiled back. The traffic started moving again and Jack drove forwards, "I have a confession to make." He said quietly.

"What"? Rory asked.

"The heating's broken at Ianto's flat... again. His landlord's crap so he's looking for another place... I kind of said that... That he could move in with us when we find somewhere." Jack admitted, glancing at Rory to see his reaction. Rory frowned, he didn't know Ianto all that well, he didn't particularly like him either, too quiet... But he made Uncle Jack happy so...

"Cool." Rory smiled, feeling happy as he watched a grin spread across Jack's face.

* * *

_**More up soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys, mentions of Owen/Diane.**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Eight.  
**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Rory soon settled into a routine over the next two weeks, he caught the bus to school every day and then went back to Owen's. On Tuesday's and Thursday's he went to the Hub after school to help out with paperwork and chat to Jack. Jack had been so snowed under at work that he hadn't been spending much time looking for houses, however that Thursday when Rory walked into his office he grinned, "Good news Kid, I found us a place to live, we can move in next week."

"What?" Rory croaked.

"Yup, isn't it great? It's a lovely house, got a big garden and it's not far from your school." Jack smiled, oblivious to the turmoil in Rory's head. "That's great." The teenager lied eventually, "Anyway I only dropped by to pick up my Jacket, I left it here on Tuesday, I have a load of Homework so can we chat another time?"

"Sure, Why don't Ianto and I take you out somewhere on Saturday, It'll give you a chance to get to know him before we move in." Jack offered, Rory agreed quietly before picking up his jacket, which was hanging on the coat rack, and leaving the Hub, heading straight home to Owen's. He didn't realise quite how much he was shaking until he'd walked into the living room and Owen had frowned, "You okay? Christ Ror what's happened? You're shaking." The medic stood up and walked over to him. Owen had recovered really well over the past two weeks and was going to go back to work soon, although he would be off field duty for a few months.

"I... Uncle Jack... He's found a house. We move in next week." Rory whispered, Owen wrapped his arms around the teenager, resting his chin on Rory's head.

"We can still see each other." He said softly, running his hand up and down Rory's back, "You can come and visit." He promised, leading him over to the sofa. "But... I really think we should tell Jack about us, as soon as possible." Owen added, he wasn't looking forward to it, knowing that Jack wouldn't take it too well, but he knew that they had to be honest.

Rory bit at his lip, "Him and the welsh dude are coming over on Saturday to take me out." He said.

Owen laughed slightly, "You should really start to call him Ianto if you're moving in with him!" He said before sighing, "We could tell Jack on Saturday... He's less likely to kill me if Ianto's around."

Rory pulled a face, "Fine." He said eventually.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

"Hey, Come in, Rory's just getting ready." Owen said, leading Jack and Ianto through to the living room. They all sat down and Owen wrung his hands awkwardly, "Couldn't make us a coffee could you?" He asked Ianto, "Since your here and my coffee's are gross." Ianto laughed at that and headed through to the kitchen, passing Rory on the way.

Rory headed into the living room and sat next to Owen, "Uncle Jack. I have something I need to tell you." He said quietly.

Jack frowned, "What?" He asked.

"I... Owen and I... We... I..." Rory was stuttering and he stopped quickly, taking a deep breathe, "We're together."

"Together..." Jack frowned, "You mean like..." He trailed off, his eyes widening, "You're sleeping together?!"

"NO!" Owen yelled, "Not sleeping together... But we're dating..." He muttered, looking directly into Jack's eyes, trying to convey everything he felt towards Rory.

Jack pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Since when?" He asked.

"Since I got shot... Before that we were... We kissed once, but I felt bad, but once I got shot I just couldn't not be with him. I love him." Owen whispered.

"And I love Owen, I know there's an age gap but..." Rory gave a shrug.

Jack stared at Owen, "He is fifteen." He growled.

"I know, I know... I've tried not to care about him like this Jack but I just can't." Owen whispered, wincing as Jack ground his teeth.

"Go and pack your stuff up Rory." The captain said quietly.

"What?! No Uncle Jack I -"

"Now." Jack growled.

Rory shook his head, tears in his eyes, "Uncle Jack please..." He whispered.

Owen bit at his lip, "Go do what Jack says Rory." He said softly. Rory looked at him desperately before finally standing up and leaving he room, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Jack stood up and went to stand in front of Owen, leaning down to look him in the eyes, "If you hadn't just got shot I would punch you right now." He growled.

"I'm really sorry Jack." Owen croaked, "I... I really tried not to love him."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough." Jack spat before following Rory out of the room. Owen collapsed back into the sofa, crying to himself. "What's going on"? Ianto asked as he walked back into the room carrying a mug of coffee.

"Oh piss off." Owen snapped, rubbing desperately at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Ianto frowned before putting the mug down, he could hear Rory and Jack yelling from the other room and so followed the sound, "I love him!" Rory yelled.

"You don't know what love is!" Jack spat, "This is not up for discussion Rory! You're coming with me."

They scowled at each other for a while before Rory looked away and grabbed his bag, "FINE!" He yelled before running out of the flat, slamming the front door behind himself.

Jack sighed and Ianto walked over to him, "Jack?" He asked quietly.

"Apparently they're in love." Jack spat. Ianto sighed, he'd tried to warn Owen that this was a bad idea, "Come on." Jack muttered, "I want to get out of here. Is it okay if Rory sleeps on the sofa tonight?"

Ianto nodded, "Of course." They were all moving into the new house the next day anyway. They headed out to the car, which Rory was leaning against, scowling at the sky. Jack pulled the keys out of his pocket and pressed the button to unlock the car, Ianto leant over to take the keys off Jack, "I'll drive." He said quietly. Jack gave a small nod and got into he passenger seat of the car, Rory climbed in the back, scowling out of the window. The drive back to Ianto's was tense and absolutely silent. The second Ianto pulled into the car park Jack got out of the car and went straight into the flat. Ianto glanced back at Rory who had tears streaking down his cheeks, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"What's it to you?!" Rory yelled, also climbing out of the car and following Jack, Ianto sighed to himself, resting his forehead against the steering wheel for a moment before also going inside. Rory was stood in the entrance hall, not knowing which flat he was meant to be going into. Ianto led him up the stairs and into the right flat, "You're on the sofa I'm afraid, I'll get you some blankets later to make it more comfortable." Ianto said quietly, "And the bathroom's just there, kitchen's in there, help yourself to whatever you need." He smiled before going into his bedroom where he knew Jack was. Jack was stood by the window, his fists clenched, Ianto sighed and went up behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"How could he do this Ianto?! Rory's fifteen!" Jack whispered, his voice shaking with barely hidden anger.

"I don't know Jack. Maybe it was getting shot, Owen came so close to dying... He probably wanted someone close." Ianto said quietly, kissing Jack's neck.

Jack grunted, "The only thing keeping me from killing him is the fact that they haven't actually slept together." He muttered, turning around and resting his head on Ianto's chest. "It'll be okay Jack, everything will be okay." Ianto whispered, Jack gave a small nod against Ianto's chest, leaning up to kiss the Welshman, Ianto kissed back, his hand running up and down Jack's back soothingly.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Rory sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. Why the hell had Owen been so desperate to tell Jack?! It was obvious he was going to react like this... More tears spilled down Rory's cheeks as he realised that Jack would probably never let him see Owen again. His phone beeped and Rory grabbed it, pressing the green button to read the text, _Are you okay? I love you... _Rory grinned then, through his tears, Owen would make it all okay, he'd sort this out.

* * *

_**More up soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys,**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Nine.**

**__****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  


"ARGH!!" Jack yelled, throwing one of the wooden pieces across the room. The door opened and Ianto poked his head around it, raising an eyebrow and then laughing as he saw Jack's position. "Not funny." Jack growled.

"Are you having trouble putting the shelves up Jack?" Ianto asked sarcastically, Jack scowled at him. Ianto walked further into the room and picked up the instructions, Rory walked into the room then as well, "I heard a bang." He said, "But you're obviously fne so..."

"You can help." Ianto grinned, hoping to get Jack and Rory to talk to each other. Rory scowled but picked up one of the pieces of wood.

Between them it only took them an hour to get the shelves up, once they were finished Ianto went to the kitchen to make them coffee, "Only you would unpack the coffee machine first!" Jack had said, but he wasn't complaining now. Once Ianto had gone Jack turned to Rory, "We should go shopping at some point, I noticed you only have what you bought down here with you, plus your school things. I can take you next weekend if you want." Jack offered.

"Or you could give me the money and I can go with my friends." Rory replied, sitting down on the sofa.

Jack sighed, "Sure." He mumbled, knowing that Rory was still angry at him.

Ianto walked back in with the coffee, he handed Rory a mug and gave Jack his before sitting down opposite Rory, "Okay, What else have we got to put up?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged but Rory looked up, "I've only half done my bed, it says I need someone else to do it too." The teenager said,

"We can help can't we Jack?" Ianto smiled, Jack nodded his agreement and so they all finished their coffee before heading up to Rory's new room. He'd managed to get most of the bed up but the next part of the instructions required for the frame to be lifted so that the ends could be put on. "If we lift the bed can you screw the ends on?" Ianto asked Rory.

"Sure." Rory mumbled, picking up the screwdriver.

It didn't take them long and they were just about finished when Ianto's phone rang, "Shit." He muttered, since he was still holding the bed up. Rory sighed and reached into the man's jacket pocket, retrieving the phone and clicking the accept button before holding it to Ianto's ear, once it was held securely between the Welshman's ear and his shoulder, Rory went back to screwing the bed together. "Hello?" Ianto said, "Oh hey Dale." He smiled, rolling his eyes as Jack pulled a face, Rory raised an eyebrow, wondering what the story behind all that was, "Saturday?!" Ianto asked, "Wow, Blimey... I dunno." Rory finished screwing the bed then and motioned that the men could put it down, they did so and Iano sent the teenager a small smile before leaving the room saying, "It's not much notice." As he went.

"Who's Dale?" Rory asked Jack as they dragged the bed against the wall before pulling the mattress onto it.

"A friend of Ianto's from Uni." Jack replied.

Rory nodded, "Ex?" He asked.

Jack laughed, "No, No... Apparently Dale was madly in love with Ianto for years though." Rory gave a small nod at that and took the sheet Jack handed him. "What lesson's you got tomorrow?" Jack asked, glad that Rory was actually talking to him now.

"English, Maths, Geography,Spanish and Biology." Rory recited.

"You done all your homework?"Jack asked.

"Yes." Rory replied angrily,

Jack sighed, "I was just asking." He defended, putting pillow cases on the pillows and throwing them onto the bed.

"Is it the age gap that bothers you?" Rory asked suddenly, "Because that is so hypocritical."

"It's the fact that you are still a child that bothers me." Jack snapped, "He took advantage -"

"He did not!" Rory yelled, "Hell if anyone took advantage it was me! Owen was the one who kept saying no, that it wasn't right... And then when he did say yes he also said that we had to tell you 'cause you deserved to know! Fat lot of bloody good that did!" Rory sat down on the bed then, tears streaking down his cheeks, "He made me happy Uncle Jack, happier than I have been in a long time. And I know I did the same to him, he could forget all about Diane and Katie and just concentrate on being happy."

"He told you about Katie?" Jack whispered, Owen never spoke about her, ever.

"Yeah, We have this little thing called trust going on." Rory muttered, making Jack wince slightly.

The older man sighed, "You are still too young to be in a relationship with someone as old as Owen."

"Well you're too old to be in a relationship with someone as young as Ianto." Rory spat, standing up and walking out of the room. Jack groaned and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands and not even looking up as Ianto walked back in, "Do you think I'm being too harsh?" Jack asked quietly.

"I understand where you're coming from." Ianto replied, "It's because of Rory's age isn't it? A twelve year age gap isn't such a big deal if Rory was twenty or older say, but because he's so young..." The Welshman trailed off and sat down next to Jack, "You have to do what you think is best." He said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's neck.

Jack nodded, "What did Dale want?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He's coming to Cardiff for work stuff on Saturday, wanted to meet up." Ianto said, Jack nodded, "Meeting him for a pub dinner and then heading out." Ianto added.

Jack smiled, "Wont be home till late then?"

"Probably not." Ianto smiled.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

"Harkness! Rory!"

"Huh?" Rory looked up, looking at his friend.

"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes, what the hell is up with you today?" Josh asked, Rory gave a shrug, "Well tell you what will make you feel better, we can cut class, go into town or something."

"I dunno..." Rory mumbled, wrinkling his nose as he thought about what Jack would say if he found out, he was always trying to control Rory's life... "Actually yeah, let's go." Rory grinned and Josh grinned back. Half an hour later they found themselves trailing around the centre of Cardiff,

"I want that board." Josh was saying, drooling over a skateboard in the window of one of the shops. Rory laughed, "Like you'd ever be able to afford that! It's nearly eighty quid!" That was when all hell broke loose. There w

as a large explosion and Rory felt himself go flying through the air and landing next to a building, bashing his head. The last thing he saw before his world went black was a building collapsing right in front of him.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

"Terrorist attack in the centre!" Tosh yelled out, "Not alien but I'm pretty sure we can help anyway."

Jack nodded, "SUV now people!!" He said, "Tosh call Owen, he's a medic, he'll be able to help."

Gwen frowned as they walked towards the car, "Is he healed enough?" She asked.

Jack gave a short nod, "Martha said he could have been back in work today but I decided to give him some more time off." He explained, climbing into the car and driving into the centre of the city. They had to walk into the very centre and Gwen gave a gasp as she saw the exact damage done, "Torchwood." Jack said as he flashed his card to one of the relief support staff, "How can we help?"

"Help that team over there shift some of the rubble." The man ordered.

"I'm a doctor." Martha told him and she was led over to where some first aid tents were being set up.

Jack began to move some of the rubble, "This is so crap!" Tosh muttered, "It's easier when aliens are killing people but how can people kill each other like this?!"

"I don't know sweetie." Jack said, he pulled another rock off the large pile of rubble, "I see a hand!" Instantly people surrounded Jack and helped him clear the rubble a bit more. "Can you hear me?" Jack asked as the person was revealed, it was a teenager, around Rory's age.

"My leg." The boy whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Okay, well get you over to the med tent now." Jack soothed, he lifted the last piece of rubble off the boy's leg and winced at how mashed up it was.

"My friend... I have to find my friend! I made him skip school! It was my fault!"

Jack lifted the boy up, "Calm down, We'll get you to the med tent, then you can tell me about your friend and we can see what we can do." Jack carried the teenager into the med tent and set him down on one of the camp beds that had been set up, a doctor came over and quickly got to work examining his leg. "Rory, he's called Rory, Rory Harkness." The teenager told Jack before promptly fainting. Jack froze, Rory was out there somewhere?! Shit... Jack was out of the tent in an instant, he looked around desperately, some machines had arrived by now to help shift the rubble, some film crews were also there. "RORY!!"

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Rory's head hurt. It hurt a lot. He managed to raise his hand and touch the back of his head. Ouch. Really wished he hadn't done that. Oh crap. Blood. Lot's of blood. Uncle Jack. He needed Jack. Phone! Rory managed to slip his hand into his pocket, knocking his elbow against a big piece of stone as he did so. Ouch. He pressed the right buttons to call Jack, the phone was answered almost instantly, "Rory! Are you okay? Where are you?" Jack yelped.

"Snuck into town." Rory slurred.

"I know, I know. it's okay, Just tell me where you are. Are you hurt?"

"Head's bleeding. By the skate shop. Dunno what it's called, opposite H and M." Rory managed to say, "'M tired."

Jack sounded scared as he replied, "Stay awake for me Rory. I'm coming to find you now."

Rory gave a small groan as the punding in his head increased, "Tell Owen... Tell him I love him." He managed to mumble.

"Rory stay awake?! Rory??!!!" Jack's voice drifted down the phone but Rory couldn't hear it, he'd passed out again.

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Okay, firstly I wasn't sure of Owen's age but Socalrose tells me he's 27. Thank you for that!  
**_

_**And secondly I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But I am working on the next chapter now so you don't have to wait long.**_


	10. Chapter 10

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys,**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Chapter Ten.**

**__****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  


When Rory next woke up strong arms were lifting him from the rubble, "Hey Kid, can you hear me?" Asked a welsh voice. Rory gave a groan in reply and felt himself be put down onto some sort of bed, he realised it was a stretcher as he was carried over to a tent. He could hear the rescue men talking to the doctors, "Head wound." Came up a few times but Rory wasn't paying much attention, he was struggling to stay awake.

"Rory!" Owen came running over form the other side of the tent, "Oh thank fuck, I thought we'd lost you."

"Now you know what it feels like." Rory managed to drawl, trying to ignore the fact that there seemed to be at least three versions of Owen.

Owen gave a low chuckle, "You let these doctors take care of you okay? I'm going to call Jack." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Rory's forehead.

Rory watched as he walked away and another Doctor walked over, "You're bleeding an awful lot, we need to scan your head before we can stitch you up though, to make sure that no grit got in." She said.

Rory gave a frown, "Why are you moving so much?" He asked, slurring his words.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "I'm need a team over here, Now! She yelled and Rory felt the world fade away for the third time that day.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Jack paced around the waiting room, struggling to come to terms with the events of the day, he glanced towards the doors of the operating theatre, Owen was in there now along with several other doctors, struggling to save Rory's life. Rory had swelling in his brain and there was a very high chance he could die, and if he didn't then he would almost definitely have brain damage. The surgeons and Owen were doing everything they could but Jack wasn't sure it was going to be enough... He was going to lose someone else he cared about. The door to the operating theatre opened and Owen walked out, Jack looked up, "My hands are shaking, I'm not much help." Owen muttered, "But those are good surgeons." He added, trying to comfort Jack.

Jack nodded, "You really love him?" He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Owen replied, tears in his eyes.

Jack stood up and crossed to Owen, hugging him close, "I am so sorry I reacted like I did." He said softly, kissing the man's forehead.

"You reacted like any parent would." Owen shrugged, hugging Jack back, the two men stood there, just comforting each other.

The door opened again and they drew apart, looking towards the surgeon who walked out, "We've managed to reduce the swelling, he's going to live. We wont know of any other damage until he wakes up which wont be for several hours. We are just about to take him up to the ward, Why don't you go and get some coffee whilst we check him in?" The man offered kindly. Jack and Owen nodded and headed off towards the main entrance, "I should call the others." Jack muttered, pulling out his phone, he had a quick conversation with Ianto who told him that the rescue operation was almost done, the death count was six people, much, much less than the terrorists had hoped and that Martha would meet them at the hospital as she was volunteering there now. "Death count is six." Jack relayed to Owen as they bought some disgusting coffee in take away cups.

"Is that it?!"

"Yup." Jack couldn't help but smile, as dreadful as it was he knew that the count could, and should, have been much, much higher. The terrorists must have got something wrong somewhere. "Owen... I... I give you my blessing... With Rory." Jack said quietly as they walked up to the ward, Owen stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at Jack, "I can see how much he means to you and... well... when he phoned me as he was lying in the rubble... He thought he was going to die and all he wanted was for you to know that he loved you." Jack said softly, tears sprung to Owen's eyes at that and he turned away to hide them

"Thank you." He mumbled before quickly going into the ward. Jack gave a sad smile, same old Owen, hiding his emotions.

Rory was sat up in his bed when they walked in, "Rory!" Owen said, crossing to the bed, "How are you?"

"I don't know." The teenager replied, a slight frown on his face, "They keep asking me stupid questions." He said, nodding to the two Doctors stood at the end of his bed.

"They're checking for brain damage, you had some swelling, they managed to reduce it but..." Owen trailed off.

"He seemes to be okay, rememberes his name and date of birth, however he seems to be having difficulty with his address." One of the Doctors said.

Jack laughed as he walked over, "We only moved in yesterday." He explained. The doctors nodded and headed off, having a lot of other patients to deal with.

Rory turned to Jack, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I." Jack said, taking Rory's hand, "But it doesn't matter now, I'm pretty sure you've learnt your lesson." He addedd, Rory nodded, turning and burrying his head in Jack's shoulder, Jack stroked his back soothingly. "Josh! Is he okay?" Rory asked.

"When I pulled him from the rubble he'd hurt his legs but apart from that he seemed to be fine." Jack said, "I'll go and check if you want." Rory nodded, desperate to know if his friend was hurt, Jack smiled and pulled away from Rory, heading off back down to the main reception. "

Seems like neither of us can function without scaring the other half to death." Owen muttered, taking Rory's hand and kissing it gently.

Rory gave a small laugh, "God I'm tired." He whispered.

"Get some sleep then, You're hooked up to all these machines so if anything goes wrong then we'll know instantly. And I'll be right here." Owen promised.

Rory gave him a small smile, "I love you." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too." Owen said softly.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

When Rory woke up Owen was asleep next to his bed, Jack was at the other end of the ward talking to the doctor's and Josh was sat in a wheelchair next to Rory. "Josh, You're okay!"

"I thought you were going to die..." Josh mumbled, "I'm sorry for making you skip school."

Rory frowned, "You didn't make me, it was my decision." He said, "How are you? What's with the wheelchair?"

Josh gave a sad laugh, "Crushed my legs, gonna take a lot of physiotherapy for me to be able to walk again... Guess I'm not gonna be a skate boarding pro anymore."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Josh shrugged, "It's fine, Was a stupid dream anyway. I got more important things to worry about, weather in France is really bad, no way my dad can come home. I'm allowed home tomorrow but... well they said I have to have an adult with me." He sighed,

Rory winced, Josh's dad had been in France on business for the past week, he'd trusted Josh enough to leave him home alone, and had phoned twice a day. "Tell you what, you can come with us, I'll ask my Uncle Jack."

"Ask Uncle Jack what?" Jack asked as he walked back over, Rory explained the situation, "Sure, plenty of room at the new house for you until your dad gets back." Jack smiled at Josh, he'd felt quite protective of the boy since pulling him from the rubble. Jack turned to Rory, "You can come home tomorrow too, Owen will have to check up on you every couple of hours to make sure you're not deteriorating though." Rory frowned at that, "Like I said, plenty of room at the new house, he can be a live in doctor for a few days."

"Thank you!" Rory whispered, sitting up properly and flinging his arms around Jack, knowing that his relationship with Owen had just been approved of.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

Two nights later Rory woke up feeling claustrophobic after another dream where he was stuck under the rubble. He pulled himself out of the bed before heading downstairs and getting a glass of water, he was surprised to find the fire in the livign room lit and Ianto staring into it. The Welshman looked up as Rory walked in, "Couldn't sleep?" Rory shook his head quietly and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. "Can make you a mug of tea if you want?" Ianto offered, Rory shook his head again and saw a flicker of sadness cross Ianto's face at his silence.

"It's difficult to like you when I know that you're going to hurt him." Rory tried to explain.

Ianto frowned, "Oh?"

"Jack really cares about you and... well you're gonna leave him, so am I. Everyone is eventually. Every time I find something you say nice or funny or whatever I instantly remember that you're going to break his heart." Rory sighed, he really hated knowing that his Uncle Jack was going to get hurt.

Ianto nodded, "Jack and I broke up a few months ago, just before you arrived. It was the anniversary of one of his ex lover's death and I suddenly realised that one day he would have to mourn me too and maybe it was easier to distance myself now rather than wait and hurt him unintentionally. He caught on to what I was doing pretty quickly and was furious, saying that he was an adult and that if he didn't want to be getting close to people before they died then he wouldn't." Ianto sighed, "It hurts me, to know that one day I'm going to leave him and that he will be hurting but at the same time I know that Jack's strong, he'll get by, and hopefully have some damn good memories!"

Rory stared at Ianto for a while before giving a small smile, maybe the welshman wasn't so bad after all, "Cup of tea would be lovely." He smiled

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Well that's it... Just the epilogue to go now, thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting.**_


	11. Epilogue

******Title:**_****__Rory Harkness._  
******Summary:****__****Jack's great, great grandson comes to stay. Can Owen ignore the feelings he has for the teenager and keep his hands to himself?  
****Warnings:**___slash, scences of a sexual nature, mentions of child abuse, underage sex, swearing_  
**Pairings:**___**Jack/Ianto, Owen/OMC, Gwen/Rhys,**_  


* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Epilogue.**

**__****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  


Rory sighed as he walked into the Hub and found it empty, he'd had his last A Level exam that morning and he was supposed to be meeting Owen here so that they could go and get lunch before spending the afternoon together. Then that evening Jack was throwing a small party for the close family, Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, Martha, that lot. If any of them were actually still on the planet, Rory grumbled to himself. He should be used to his plans being spoilt by now really, having been in Cardiff for just over three years. Rory sat down on the sofa and waited, two hours later the Hub doors opened and Owen, Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh walked in. "Oh god Ror! I am so sorry, just let me go get changed and we can go." Owen said, he kissed Rory lightly before rushing off to the shower room.

Rory rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as Jack sat down next to him, "Hey kid, how was the exam?"

Rory gave a shrug, "Not bad, not great, just have to wait and see." He said.

"You'll be fine." Ianto smiled, "Got any plans for the weekend?"

Rory grinned, "Got a ton of parties." He said making Jack and Ianto laugh. Owen came back into the room then, his hair slightly damp, "You look nice." Rory said, taking in his boyfriend's black shirt.

"Thank you." Owen said softly, pulling Rory into a hug.

"Be back at the house by seven." Jack told them as they left the Hub.

_**~*~*~*~*~RORY~*~*~*~*~**_

They had lunch in a nice little restaurant by the bay, it was quite unusual for them, they didn't often go out together like this. "You still definitely taking a year out?" Owen asked, knowing that Rory still had some time to accept the University offers he had received. "Yeah, just get a job and chill for a bit." Rory grinned.

"I love you." Owen whispered, taking Rory's hands.

"I love you too." Rory smiled, kissing Owen gently.

They paid for their food and then walked hand in hand along the bay, "Rory... I know you're young but... Well we've been together three years now and... Marry me?" Owen blurted out, Rory turned to stare at him in shock as Owen pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it, the ring was just a pure gold band, nice and simple. "Yes." Rory whispered, "Yes!!" He flung his arms around Owen, kissing him hard, when they parted Owen slid the ring onto Rory's finger, "Uncle Jack's going to go mental." Rory murmured as he admired the ring.

"Actually he quite liked the idea." Owen smirked, "Probably because I asked his permission first and made him feel important!" The medic answered, making Rory laugh.

"I love you Owen Harper." Rory murmured against Owen's neck, "You know... We have three hours before I have to go home." Rory smirked, "We should go to yours."

"Oh yeah?" Owen asked, letting out a groan as Rory nipped at the skin on his neck.

"Oh yeah."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, you guys rock!**_


End file.
